


Out, Damn'd Spot! Out, I Say!

by Alassante (AliKat7)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliKat7/pseuds/Alassante
Summary: Like Lady MacBeth, Celebrimbor discovers how much blood is in a body, so much so that water cannot wash it easily away.





	Out, Damn'd Spot! Out, I Say!

_Written in 2008. Thanks so much to Gwynnyd, Oshun, and Lissa for the beta and advice. The Lady Macbeth connection was completely Oshun's input. Thanks again!_

 _Dedicated to Dawn Felagund for being forgiving and protective like Uncle Maedhros._

**For OSA Drabble challenge - Water**

 **2008 MEFA Winner - 2nd Place Elves: Noldor Fixed-Length Ficlets**

The cool water turned red as Maedhros watched Celebrimbor washing his hands, scrubbing them until the skin was reddened and raw. Pouring clean water, Celebrimbor winced as he dipped his hands repeatedly into the basin as if trying to remove all traces, all visual memory of the sins he had just committed, as if he could wash away the taint as thoroughly as the blood of his kin.  
  
“Celebrimbor?” Maedhros asked seeing his nephew’s face.  
  
“I can still feel the blood…smell death…”  
  
Maedhros walked over and took Celebrimbor by the wrists, seeing the damage he had done to his hands. Putting one arm around his nephew’s shoulders, he said, “Celebrimbor, there is no more blood. It is over now.”  
  
“Is it?” he asked. “Or has it just begun? Will you ever be able to forget the sight of them pleading for mercy even as we ended their lives? The smell of blood on the sea air?” Celebrimbor tried not to retch, but his body shook uncontrollably.  
  
Maedhros was reminded of when Celebrimbor’s father made his first kill and his reaction. As Celebrimbor was now experiencing, the shock of death had shaken them both to the core. But this was so much worse.

What had they done? What madness had overtaken them to kill their own kin? Maedhros knew they had made a tragic mistake and were damned to live with it for eternity.  
  
“Celebrimbor, bring me some water,” Fëanor called from the ship’s deck.  
  
Celebrimbor shook his head, glancing up at Maedhros pleadingly. “I cannot, Uncle. I cannot face Grandfather. Not now. Perhaps never again.”  
  
Understanding his nephew’s plight, Maedhros picked up the bucket. “Celebrimbor, you must find it in your heart to forgive him. We made our own choice and now we must find a way to live with it.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/archive/home/viewstory.php?sid=296>


End file.
